Love? What's Love?
by Lecta87
Summary: V/B: Bulma has invented a new project called Project 104S! what does it do and why has she created it? Will Vegeta ever find out about a little suprize she has for her family friends and Vegeta! Read and Review and find out! R&R lol bye
1. Verbal Fights and Food Fights

Title: Love? What's Love?  
  
Author: Lecta-97  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Language (Bad Language not for children!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz! I wish I did trunks is drop dead gorgeous and Vegeta and Bulma are so cute together!. I have nothing not even a car this is my dad's computer so u cant have it! I own nothing! Ha so don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 1: Verbal Fights and Food Fights  
  
"Finally!" Bulma exclaimed. She had just finished her new experiment that had taken her six months to work on. "Project 104S is done!" she told her self (not mentally). She walked over to the beautifully polished Granite counter top where her latest invention lay. Carefully and cautiously she pushed the small button that started the interesting piece of work that was conveniently shaped as a cube. All of the sudden the invention came to life and a voice sounding much like hers greeted and shook her hand. "Shall I start my mission, Miss. Bulma?" asked her new spy bot mechanically questioned her. "What do you think? OF COURSE!" Bulma excitedly told her new toy.  
  
Meanwhile in the hallway.  
  
"What is that idiot woman up to now?" a certain annoyed saiyan asked himself. Let's find out shall we. Vegeta mentally told himself. Silently he crept into Bulma's lab and snuck up directly behind her. As if in a terror movie Vegeta tapped Bulma's shoulder lightly so he wouldn't break it. She jumped in fear, turned around, and smacked Vegeta as hard as she could! "Vegeta what the fuck? Why the hell did u do that ass hole?!" she questioned him. All he could do was laugh at her and point. He was laughing so hard that he didn't, even with saiyan hearing, he didn't hear the door bell ring.  
  
Bulma stormed out of the lab and heard the ringing of the custom door bell she designed herself. It played her favorite song by Sum 41 "Fat Lip." She walked up to the double doors that were at the front of her house and opened the one on the right. There was her boyfriend Yamcha. "Hey babe, what's up there hot stuff?" he asked her. Bulma blushed a little and replied, glancing in the direction of the lab.".nothing. What brought you here today I thought you had a baseball game?" "Well, I did, but the other team didn't show up so they automatically forfeit. We didn't have to play." Yamcha told her. "So where's my hug Yamcha?" Bulma asked sarcastically. He laughed and walked up to her with open arms. "Sorry babe. I get a little caught up in talking some times." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. They had been going out for so long it seemed as if there childhood love was fading away. Damn what is that smell that Yamcha is wearing. It smells like.SLUT. "Yamcha, what is that smell?" "What smell babe?" he replied. "Oh don't you 'what smell' me you mother fucker! Get the hell out of my house. NOW!" "Bulma bab" "Don't Bulma babe me! Get the fuck out!" since they were still at the door she pushed an un-suspecting Yamcha out of the door way and onto the porch. Slamming the door right after, ki proof as well as, as strong as a saiyan, oh and sound proof.  
  
Bulma wasn't really sad about kicking Yamcha out .again. She had done it so many times it was like a daily ritual. Yup she did it every day. The same thing happened. He would come in smelling like he was smothered by girls and she would kick his ass out of her hou.mansion. Knowing that Vegeta was in the room and that he had heard her and Yamcha's little tiff again she just walked past him and ignored his disgusted look. Also knowing that Vegeta would stomp into the kitchen right after her and order her to make him food she told the cooking bot to cook a 57 course meal for Vegeta and a 1 course desert for herself. After taking the order the bot scurried off to work on the meal which would be done in about 10 minutes. Just as scheduled Vegeta walked into the kitchen and said "Woman! Cook me some food!" "Its cooking Vegeta even the deserts are being made. So don't go yelling at me." "Whatever.woman." "Aghha. Fuck you Vegeta grow up. Oh and I have a god damn name. It's BULMA. Now use it!" she yelled and stomped away not even caring that Vegeta was to focused on the food to notice what she said.  
  
She came back to see that Vegeta was on his 54th meal and her ice cream was just being placed on her side of the table. She went to sit down. "I'm not hungry" she muttered to herself. Maybe I need to have some fun.humm. lets see. Ice cream and a Vegeta. I've got it! "Oh Vegeta!?" He looked up too late to see a large scoop of Blackraspberry chocolate chip ice cream headed right for his head. It hit him dead on. Smack in the middle of his forehead. He growled and took a whole bowl of Banana Mocha Chunk. "You wouldn't" she half laughed and couldn't really see strait. "Oh yes I would" Vegeta sounded serious but his eyes gave him away to be excited. She took a cup of his Chocolate Moose Chunk Mocha raspberry and counted "One.Two.Smack.Three smack" she threw hers on he count of two and a half and he threw his right after! They were engaged in an all out Ice Cream Fight! "I'ma win Vegeta! Be prepared to lose ya loser!" Bulma screamed as she got smacked in the face with more ice cream. "No, I believe it is you who is the loser Bulma prepare to be killed by ice cream!" "Oh no you don't" She said as he threw a half melted container of sherbet. She grabbed a plate and stopped the ice ream from hitting her.  
  
4 hours and two showers later.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta both plopped down onto the black leather couch in the center of the second floor living room. "Thanks Vegeta that was just what I needed to get my mind off Yamcha. I owe you" "Whatever just don't do it again. woman!" "Fuck you Vegeta you had to ruin my good day! You piss me off on purpose some times I swear it!" "You know woman I think you are actually getting smarter I think. Or maybe your getting fat from that ice cream I cant tell the difference!" he half laughed. "I'M NOT FAT VEGETA YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT LITTLE INSULT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" "Like You could woman! Hahahaha" "UHHH I'm fed up with you, ya ass hole." She got up and jumped onto his side of the couch he ducked and with his super speed taking him to the Gravity Chamber. Before he got there he said "I'm going to train woman don't interrupt me."  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys Bulma really doesn't like Yamcha and Vegeta is an ass. What's Bulma's 104S project's mission? And what's the deal with the Ice cream fight? Was Vegeta actually being nice to Bulma? I think not any way all will be told in the next chapter! Out in at the most two days. K so check it out. Later peeps. Luv ya. 


	2. Sudden Occurrences

Love? What's Love?  
  
Author: Lecta-97  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Language- horrible  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter if you don't know. I don't own any thing so don't sue me!  
  
Last Time: Bulma finished her project, Project 104S, and sent it on its way to start its mission. Yamcha came to see Bulma and got his ass pushed out of her mansion. Vegeta got a little hungry and Bulma was board. Bulma threw some ice cream at Vegeta and an all out ice cream war was in progress!  
  
Chapter 2: Strange Occurrences  
  
Vegeta trained hard for hours just feeling board. He needed a new challenge! Goku? Sure he could help me train, but that's not the kind of challenge I need. Humm.something interesting. He snapped his fingers. "That's it."  
  
Meanwhile in the foyer.  
  
The rhythm of Sum 41 "Fat Lip" was playing throughout the house making sure to tell the occupants that there was some one at the door. Bulma walked up the steps that separated the foyer from the cute little cove where the doors were.  
  
She opened the door to find the one and only.Yamcha. "Oh, hi Yamcha." Bulma boardly stated. "Hey.Bulma Baby, what's with the attitude?" "Yamcha I don't think that we should go out any more. I don't like you any more than a friend and it is so easy to tell that your such a fucking cheater. So go and be with you little whores and get out of my house!" "Okay.um Bulma.can we still be friends?" "Sure Yamcha. I just.don't like you any more. We can stay friends though. You may be the one I lost my virginity to, but NO you cant come by and eat my food or train here any more. Vegeta is enough. Hey you're a baseball player you have a nice apartment and a ton of training areas to go to so please just don't bother me any more!" "No problem Bulma ba.Bulma. I guess I'll see you around some time." "K." Yamcha walked to the door that was about two feet talker then him and walked out.  
  
Bulma turned to the foyer and plopped down on her heart shaped two person couch. "Well at least Yamcha's gone for good!" Bulma spoke to no one in particular.  
  
While Bulma was talking mentally to herself Vegeta decided to pick that moment to come out of the GR, gravity room, and search for some one to fight with. Upon thinking that thought he spotted Bunny. Bulma's overly happy mother wandering about. She seemed as if she were looking for something. Vegeta was about to leave when he heard her annoying voice. "Vegeta? Oh it is you. Hun do you happen to know where Bulma is? I cant find her any where." "No! Cook me some food." "Oh.You should have told me you were hungry. Bulma can't cook and she has a little temper. She probably started to starve you, you poor dear. I'll wip you up something in a jiffy." "." When there was no answer Bunny turned around to find nothing there. "Humm. where could that boy be? Oh well he'll smell the food and come here soon. Heeheehee"  
  
Bulma got board just sitting there and decided to check up on project 104S. "Humm." She said out loud to herself. "So my project is working just as it was instructed to. It'll be about a month before it has enough information to finish its task but that's good compared to the original year that it was thought to work at." "What are you jabbering about now woman?" an unsuspecting screeched and jumped backward onto Vegeta causing him to topple over from the assault. He didn't expect her to react that much to his cruel voice, but it was good enough for him.  
  
They both landed on the hard tile floor. Most of the impact was taken from Vegeta and he was not phased by it. Bulma jumped up right after he did and hugged him. "Thankyou,Thankyou,Thankyou!" She said as fast as she could. "Didn't I tell you NOT to touch me?!" "No you didn't are you gonna make something of it?" "Maybe" he said while pinning her up against the wall. "Or maybe NOTTTT!" Bulma said. She had picked her feet up and slammed them into Vegeta's stomach. It didn't hurt him, but he was so shocked that he just sat on the cold tile floor. "Oh my god Vegeta. Are you alright?" "." "Answer me god damn it." "I''M FINE WOMAN CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" "Wow that's a relief! I thought I had really hurt you!" "Like you could." He said while his mind said What the hell how could she do that. It was almost as if she was a saiyan! No that cant be it. There are no more female saiyans alive. She's been training that's it. She's been training. Right?!  
  
A/N: Bulma and Yamcha are finished. Why is Bulma's mother at Bulma's place? What kind of mission would take a month or a year to complete? And has Bulma really been training? Find out most in the next chapter out soon! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Fun Begins!

Love? What's Love?  
  
Author: Lecta97  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: light profanity=light swearing nothing too bad.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, look I don't own anything I don't even have my own car so suck it up and deal. If u sue me u wont get ne thing. Ha! Oh and I don't own DBZ! (  
  
Last time: Bulma totally broke it off with that lame ass Yamcha. Bulma's project 104S is working great and quickly may I add. She is strong for a human. At least thas what Vegeta finds out.  
  
Chapter 3: The fun begins!  
  
Bulma was once again board sitting at her lab just tinkering with another one of her inventions. She finished it early so she decided to give her friend from college a call. Ring ring "Hello?" "Mel"(Short for Melfenia. So sue me I like outlaw star) "Bulma" "OMG how have you been" they said at the same time. "wow how long has it been now?" Bulma asked her friend. "Oh wow I don't really know. Last time we were together hell broke lose with only a few good games." "oh yeah those were the days huh" Bulma sighed. "mel we should get together soon. We haven't seen each other in like a year." "I know how bout we meet here at capsule in about and hour or so. Then we will go shopping! Good?" "Great"  
  
One hour later:  
  
The oh so famous sum 41 song rang through Bulma's side of Capsule. "Coming" Bulma said through the monitor. In a quick minute she was at the door hugging her long time friend mel. "so hows Yamcha?" mel asked in a questioning tone. "Oh that baka is so gone." "that is great Bulma. Now you don't have to deal with all the backstabbing shit he does behind all his hos' backs." Mel retorted. "You are so right. I was so fed up I just."  
  
"WOMAN"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL VEGETA CANT YOU SEE THAT I HAVE A DAMN GUEST! GOD GO BUG SOMEONE ELSE BOUT FOOD. I AM NOT GOING TO COOK YOU ANYTHING." Bulma screamed.  
  
"Thas not what I wanted." Vegeta remarked with a devious smirk plagued on his hansom face. "then do you mind telling me what the hell you do want so I can get it over with and go shopping to get away from the damn gravity chamber for once" "The GC is broken" he said with that famous princely I'm- a-prince-so-you-better-do-what-I-say- look.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT VEGETA I'LL FIX YOUR DAMN MACHINE WHEN I GET BACK I NEED A BREAK." "Fine woman, but hurry I don't have all day you know." He said while growling. "Yeah, Yeah ya jackass." "What was that" Vegeta said while gritting his teeth in anger.  
  
Bulma wasn't as dumb as she looked she decided to play a little game with him since he made a fool of her while her friend was there. She seductively swerved over to Vegeta and whispered into his ear "Nothing my Prince" she slowly swayed back over to mel, grabed her and left. "oh and vegeta can u tell mom that I went shopping with Mel. She'll understand. Thanks you're so sweet." She said while smiling at him. On her way out the door she blew him a kiss, smirked vegeta style and left with the slam of a door.  
  
He just stood there not knowing what to say or do. He was so shocked. She was going to explain everything to him when she got back that's for sure. If she didn't he would squeeze it out of her. Oh yea he would find the answer he was looking for when the time came.  
  
Meanwhile at the mall:  
  
"so Bulma who was that hot guy? And why were you and him acting like you were married?" "Oh, that's Vegeta. He's a house guest. And were not married!!" "okay." "he just gets me so angry. All he ever does is complain or brake the gravity chamber. It gets me so frustrated I just want to kill him, but I cant do that he's to strong for me."  
  
"You two have a freaky relationship." "Yeah. Lets get going I don't wanna stay here too late. If I do I'll probably buy the whole mall out. Lol" "alright"  
  
An hour later: "finally back home." Bulma said to herself while dropping all of her shopping bags in her side of the houses living room. "Woman" "aah Vegeta don't do that. You son-of-a-bitch. Why the hell are you always sneaking around and scaring the shit out of me? Huh?" "You are so easy to bate woman, even Kakarott could scare you shitless." "What do you want vegeta its late and I don't feel like dealing with your nonsense right now." "Its only eight PM. I would have thought you and you stupid friend would have gone to come kind of club tonight." "its only eight. Omg I have to call mel back." "Whatever. Fix the gravity chamber." "Oh no you don't get back here. You cant leave." She runs up and jumps on him. "hahaha you think that you a weak human could nock me down by jumping on me? What do you want you annoying woman?" "You mister are coming with me and mel to the club. I cant fix the machine tonight so I'm gonna drag you along with me so you can have some fun!!" "Woman I don't have fun! But I'll go anyway seeing that there may be some other people who wont be half as annoying and retarded then you." "fine, but I'm not gonna garentee that there will be anything better than me considering that I am perfect in every way." "Humph I'll be down in an hour" "OK"  
  
One hour later:  
  
Bulma was actually finished early considering that vegeta was still in his room. She went to her computer and clicked the dsl link on the desk top. She typed in a really long address in the box at the top and clicked enter. There she found her web page. "Humm time to update. let see. oh my god! Look at all the people that have gone to my site." Must have been looking for info bout Yamcha. What dwebs. "lets see the currently going out with Yamcha part. Holy shit. There are so many I don't even think I wanna count them all. Ok. There are.34 girls. All hoes probably.  
  
"WOMAN" "SORRY VEGETA I WAS KINDA OCCUPIED. I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE." "BUT THE DOOR BELL RANG!" "WELL ANSWER IT!" "FINE" "." "Hey you must be vegeta Bulma told me about you." "." "so..wow you look really strong" reaches out finger to touch his muscle. "Get you weak hand away from my arm you freak." "Oh well Bulma was right about that one" "." "oh I'm sorry I'm late I was updating my webpage took longer than I thought. I'm done now though so lets hit the road!" "whos car r we takin?" "Lets take mine." Vegeta commanded.(YES VEGETA CAN DRIVE AND HE HAS A REALLY NICE SUV) "Oh thas a great Idea vegeta. You car is huge and stuff." "Whatever its only a Cadillac Escalade. Nothin too big." "true It could be a truck."  
  
"Damn lets just go I don't wanna wait anymore." "Calm down mel. We will get there soon with vegeta's driving and all." " I have the best idea." said Bulma. "Woman it better be a good one or I'm gonna leave with out you." "oh its good. Mel you brought your Ferrari wit you didn't you. I'll take my Celica and vegeta will take his Escalade wit him and we'll race." "You know woman I think thas one of the best ideas you have ever had." "I know I'm a genius aren't I." "Don't let your head get too big" vegeta said while smirking his usual smirk.  
  
They lined up there cars and turned on the lights that had the read set go signs on it. It had been a birthday present from her father on her sixteenth birthday. The light flashed red then yellow and Green. There off.  
  
  
  
A/N: Humm so wuts goin on. They are racing to the club by the way is called Planet Bang you'll see next time. N e way hows the story? Good bad if you have any ideas tell me I'm open to suggestion. Humm do you think that Bulma will ever get together with vegeta? And what the hell happened with project 104S? You'll see next time. Oh yea. I'll put it out sooner at latest the weekend cuz I have damn school. If I didn't I would soo get it out soon. 


	4. Not an Update Please Read :D

Hey everyone, this is Lecta. I'm asking if anyone wants this fic to keep going then tell me. I don't know if I want to write about it anymore. I could keep going as I was before, but its up to my readers. Thankx.:-D 


End file.
